conociendote
by The Queen Of The Stories
Summary: Q pasaría si la persona que mas te humillo en las primaria tu te enamoras de ella pero con el pasar de los tiempo ese sentimiento se esfuma, pero por alguna razon regresa serias lo suficientemente fuerte como para aceptarlo o simplemente hiurias
1. Chapter 1

Empezar desde cero

Muestra. logan

El día comienza como si nada, es un lunes como cualquiera excepto que yo detesto los lunes mi madre Joanna Mitchell la mejor siempre me entiende, sobre mi soy bisexual tuve 4 novias la única que ame realmente fue Camille pero a ella le decentaron cáncer murió hace un año ella fue la que me ayudo a sobresalir con mi manera de ser, en la primaria yo era el nerd al que le hacían bullying, pero ella me enseño grandes cosas para evitar me cambio desde mi forma de vestir hasta mi forma de hablar lo más raro es que soy uno de los más populares de la secundaria.

Entre mis amistades se podría decir que ya no es lo mismo con camille pero tengo buenas amigas y un amigo mi mejor amiga se llama lucy stone, y mi mejor amigo es Dak Zevon los conosco desde jardin de niños.

mi padre david una persona muy amigable separada de mi mama por problemas familiares para mi aun sigue siendo mi heroe y mi amigo

Durente la primaria me gustaba un chico de nombre Kendall Knight pero me di cuenta que era una persona mala ya que era uno de los niños que me molestaban aun no se como me pudo gustar ya que el tambien es un chico popular por mi fomra de ser ya nunca mas lo he escuhado molestarme o insultarme.

De la sacundaria soy el segundo mejor alumno, pero no es de esperarse ya que todos me piden que se los haga sus trabajos, en cuanto a kendall sus notas se que tarde o temprano el profesor me pedirá que le de clases de tutoria


	2. Chapter 2

segundo capi ! lo siento por no actualizar es que, vacaciones, y el bloqueo de ideas aunque tammbien las clases de ingles

* * *

Una mañana en la secundaria 21 guns todos estaban en los salones esperando con ansias el toque del timbre final los alumnos de penúltimo año estaban pasando física con la miss Cristina el cual les había pedido que hagan grupos de dos para realizar un proyecto.

No se olviden sus parejas de grupos para sus proyectos ni tampoco entregarlos para mañana, recuerden que solo falta dos meses para que termine el año escolar yo seleccionare los 4 mejores proyectos para la exposición de ciencias.

*el timbre suena*

En ese momento logan se para y caminaba hacia la puerta pero un brazo lo detiene haciendo que logan se asustara

Casi me matas de un susto Jo_ dice logan_

Lo siento Loguie no era mi intención y me preguntaba si ya has encontrado pareja para…._ Jo_

Ooh ya entendí mmm el proyecto lo haremos en mi casa o en la tuya_ logan _

En la mía te parece a las 6:30_ Jo_

Claro compras el material y lo hacemos_ logan._

Prov. Kendall

Estaba caminando hacia logan para pedirle que hagamos el proyecto pero Carlos se puso frente mío y no tuve más remedio que hacerle caso

Hey Kendall haremos el proyecto no veee_ dijo Carlos con una sonrisa y dándome 5_

Claro pero mi mama se ira de viaje y seguro me quedare en donde mis tíos lo Taylor's_ dije_

O si casi se me olvidaba que Jo y tu son primos _ dijo Carlos _

Excepto que tu apellido es Knigth y el de ella Taylor_ mencionó Carlos_

Luego de las clases me dirigí a la casa de mis tíos, pero no si antes de recogerle a mi hermanita.

* * *

no dirigimos a mi casa y nuestra madre estaba otra vez con sus maletas, mi hermanita algo triste.

mami otra vez con tu viajes de negocios_ la voz de mi hermanita un poco triste_

si pero te prometo que todo el fin de semana la pasaremos tu yo mi pequeña solo las dos_ dijo mi madre_

mi hijo cuidate recuerda que tus tíos vendrán a recogerte a las 6 pm en todo caso te dejo las llaves de la casa por si acaso pero quiero que brille como una tacita de te ?me oiste?_ mama

si mama te escuche bien, cuidate mucho_ le dije a mi mama

fuimos a la puerta principal y la despedimos

me encuentro en la casa de mi prima Jo Taylor es una muy buena persona y nos conocemos deque usamos pañales ella sabe tantas cosas sobre mi como yo se de ella.

* * *

PROV. LOGAN

me dirijo a la casa jo para hacer el proyecto veo a kendall entrar a su mente se quedara en su casa, en fin me encuentro frente de su casa tocando el timbre.

hola... logan_ dice kendall

hola..mm estara jo_digo un poco nervioso_

si claro_dice el_

pasa enceguida la llamo

esta bien

* * *

Logan _dice Jo_

Un gusto, pasa_ me dijo Jo

Con permiso _le dije a Kendall haciéndome campo para pasar.

* * *

Prov. Jo

*En el cuarto de Jo*

No me dijiste que tu primo Kendall estaría aquí _logan me dijo ¿sorprendido?

Mmm no ni yo sabia

Haber Loguie_ le dije_

Porque tanto enojo por Kendall

* * *

prov logan

aa... puessss... mmmm..._ y ahora que le digo. no le puedo decir que estoy volviendo a sentir algo por el, pero ella es mi mejor amiga y la prima de kendall, tenrdia varias posibilidades de decirle que, pero si le digo que no se arruina todo. ok tengo la respuesta

y logan ya tienes alguna respuesta me dijo Jo

sip y la verdad es que si, si me gusta pero aun no lo puedo perdonar por lo que me hizo en la primaria

* * *

JAJAJAJ a logan le volvio a gustar kendall kendall opina lo mismo. por sierto se que esta corto pero da un poco de flojera escribir

para la proxima superare las 694 palabras. no olviden sus reviews haber si les gusto XDDDDDDDDDDDD! no vemos el proximo martes

se despide

THE QUEEN OF THE STORIES ! :D


	3. la historia comienza

Han sido semanas pero navidad, la compra de regalos, año nuevo, la familia, y mis clases de judo pero aquí estoy, The Queen Of The Stories promete 5 capítulos seguidos de esta historia, los leo abajoy

* * *

**Comiendo con los Taylor's**

Prov. Kendall

Ahora me encuentro con mis tíos mi madre se fue de viaje de trabajo, y mi hermanita esta donde su amiga, Carlos tenía que venir a hacer el trabajo el cuarto de visitas es mi habitación queda en medio del baño y el cuarto de Jo, veo una sombra moverse en el cuarto de mi prima me asomo y veo esperen es Logan al parecer está cantando...

*buscar parallel*

Su voz es bonita al parecer de alguna parte conozco esa canción, sonrió justo cuando iba a hablarle sube mi tía

Kendall cariño tienes visitas_ dijo mi tía, logan se da la vuelta y me mira, le sonrió y me sonríe, luego me dirijo abajo donde Carlos me espera.

Hola Carlos _dije_

Hey _dijo el_

Vamos al despacho le dije Carlos me siguió, nuestro experimento hablara de la gravedad, habrá 2 experimentos donde se identifique como podemos mostrar la gravedad.

Prov. logan

Jo volvió de vuelta con los materiales para hacer los péndulos de newton, terminamos y nos quedo bien.

Quedo bien _dije_

Se de seguro tendremos una A, cierto quieres quedarte a cenar _dijo Jo_

Seguro, dije sabiendo que Kendall estaría comiendo con nosotros tuve que confesarle a Jo lo que siento por Kendall prometió ayudarme.

Chicos la cena esa servida todos a comer_ dijo la mama de Jo_

Bajamos rápido y nos sentamos juntos, esperamos que bajaran Carlos y Kendall no pude evitar sonreír un poco cuando Kendall bajo nos sentamos adyacentemente, la cena era sándwiches de jamón con peperoni, tocino y ensalada, cuando quería agarrar un pan Kendall agarro el mismo que yo y nuestros dedos rosaron, no le tome importancia solo tome el pan y me serví, todos comimos y nos reímos de las locuras del papa de Jo, Carlos fue el primero en irse si me iba solo mi mama seguro me mataría.

Jo puedes acompañarme ami casa si no voy con alguien mi mama me asesina_ dije_

Lo siento mucho dijo la mama de Jo pero no sale a partir de las 10: pm, Jo me dio una sonrisa sabia que el único que me podía acompañar era Kendall, en algún momento alguien hiba a decir….

Pero Kendall está disponible_ dijo el papa de Jo o el tío de Kendall _

Kendall miro al señor y luego a mí, ¿qué?, pero tío_ dijo el_

Sin peros más bien apúrate que ya se está haciendo tarde_ dijo el papa de Jo_

Nos acompaño a la puerta, me dejo a solas con él, estuvimos caminando 5 min y ni uno decía una palabra.

Cual será tu proyecto para la exposición_ finalmente dice algo_

Los péndulos de Newton y ustedes _ le dije_

Gravedad _dijo él con una sonrisa_

Cuanto a que les ganamos con nuestro proyecto _le dije_

Si claro, 30$ si yo gano _dijo el_

Un beso, si yo gano_ que por que dije eso se matara de la risa y me odiara_

Ok_ dijo el

No me di cuenta que estábamos por cruzar una avenida un auto estuvo a punto de arroyarme cuando sentí una mano sujetando mi brazo.

Kendall, me salvaste la vida_ le dije sintiendo su respiración cerca de mi rostro_

No fue nada_ me dijo con una sonrisa_

Estaré ahí siempre_ me dijo_

Siempre que te caigas_ volvió a decir_

Los dos nos reímos lo mire confundido, llegamos a mi casa me despedí de él.

* * *

The Queen Of The Stories, subire cada dos dias un capitulo nuevo,un beso enorme para todos y un feliz navidad y ano nuevo retrasada

NA: la letra no sale en mi lap :D :D los leeré pronto


	4. aparecere pronto

tanto tiempo lo se ! lectores se q no me extrñaron, pero le informo q volvere a escribir tube un serio problema cn mi compu

PD nunca jugen cn un agua :D :\ recien me compraron una nueva y en cualquier dia se q se daran cuenta q apareci y todo diran

SIIIIII the queen pf stories volvio

donde te fuistes, etc

LA CUREL REALIDAD ES Q NUNCA PASARA jajajaj soy invisible :D pero no quiten el ojo de su CPU o su portatil Q VOLVERE

se despide

THE QUEEN OF THE STORIES


End file.
